


run that by me again

by edel_im



Series: fire under the rain [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band), Korean Actor RPF, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Cop AU, F/M, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Team Dynamics, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7472004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newbie Joonmyun meets the team and realizes he's not as ready as he thinks. Also, oatmeal is good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run that by me again

"Incoming!"

Jung Il Woo nods to the door where the newest member of the precinct had materialized. The eyeglasses, backpack and spiffy uniform told enough. Combined with the nervous giddy smile and sparkly eyes, it was a good thing this was Precinct 33 or he'd be getting feasted on already by not so amorous team mates.

"Be kind, Jung." His partner, Seo In Guk, forks the last piece of omelette in before he settles the plate onto his table and turns just in time for the new officer to come his way. Three years of owning the desk closest to the door has its advantages. Being first in the Captain's sights every morning is not it. Welcoming new officers might be better. This is a first anyway. Technically. He nods at him. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys."

"O-One of what?" The nervous component of the smile is winning now. In Guk almost feels guilty. Then again, he didn't last long in the force without tormenting people.

"Pretty boy geek with exceptional computer skills and average field capability."

A voice calls out from the kitchenette and shortly after his head pops in sight, the clink of spoon hitting the sides of a cup an unmistakable sound inside. A quick once over told him he might have just gotten the description right. He looks like he's going to get outweighed by his backpack anytime.

"Choi Siwon."

"Kim Suho." Pretty boy actually waves at him. "My field skills are satisfactory."

"We will see about that." Siwon hands him a cup of coffee before sitting on top of an empty desk.

The earlier members of the welcome party likewise introduce themselves, taking a cup for themselves. They all savor a gulp, a collective Ah to the heat and aroma and Suho smiles. He'd expected to get bullied, his abilities questioned but so far things haven't gone as bad as he expected. His new seniors seem decent. Well, unless they're just lulling him into a false sense of security. The thought almost makes him nervous again.

The sound of cars arriving makes him turn for the entrance. Doors open and slam shut and above the hum drum of chatter are particularly distinct voices. Arguing. They're closer now that he could make up some of the words. Men start to come in and there are a couple of _Here we go_ s with amused shakes of heads. In Guk and Il Woo groan.

Shortly after, faces are given to the voices and they were as loud as they were real. And beautiful, Suho thinks almost immediately. Standing a few feet from him is the Choi Seung Hyun, his idol in the flesh. Suho could have whooped, as there was a feeling of elation he could hardly contain, but as the inspector was obviously furious at the moment he chose to blend into the small audience that had formed and watch.

Elle Kim, recognized bane of Choi Seung Hyun's existence, glared just as strongly at the taller man in front of her. She has been the inspector's partner for three months now, and their discord over the forced team-up is a controversy among people in their circle. Their missions are as legendary as their fights - reckless and most of the time without logic. Suho recalls stories about sexual tension and prolonged foreplay and with the way these two are going at each other, he believes it possible. It's almost hot.

"That's it," Seung Hyun points a finger at her, talking through gritted teeth. "I've had enough of you, Kim."

"I followed orders!"

"When they were convenient to you!"

"You were minutes away and I was on site. They would have been gone by the time you arrived and we wouldn't have intercepted the deal." She threw her hands up exasperatedly. "You're welcome!"

He scoffs, "For what? You deliberately ignored the plan, Kim. Get back here!"

The small group watched as the doctor-turned-partner brushed past the fuming officer and headed for the kitchen. She waves him off with, "Unless you have a protein bar for me to eat while you foam on your mouth standing there, I'm going to look for breakfast."

"What, that tasteless oatmeal you like so much?"

True to the stories, one walks away and the other is loath to let the present argument go, however petty. Seung Hyun storms after her and the door closes loudly behind them, rendering their voices partially muffled.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I'd appreciate if I ate in silence too."

There were sounds of cabinets opening and cans being set on the table. The men start to disperse to their own desks and Suho cranes his neck to gain some visual of the now concealed two. Silence ensues from the other side.

"It's over?" He asks, jolted when Il Woo thumps his shoulder.

"That's just the pre-breakfast show. Depending on their mood, there'll be a couple more today."

"Don't worry, you'll have time to meet them. They're not as narrow minded with other people." In Guk chuckles from his desk, already stacking the case file he's going to make a report on while things are relatively quiet.

"Just themselves?"

From inside the room Inspector Kim expresses aghast over her partners manhandling of her precious oatmeal. They hear him growl that he would not be bothered to pick her up when she faints running after perpetrators because she only had a bowl of goo for breakfast.

"It's not goo!"

"Then it's a bowl of paste you put hotdog in just so it would taste like something."

"I like to live healthy. Unlike _some_ people. You're a difficult man, Choi."

"So I have been-- The hell did you put oatmeal in my coffee for?!"

Her laughter rings from the room when Seung Hyun jerks the door open. His frown could fall a desk or two.

"Are you going to arrest me?" She calls out, watching him jam his arms into his jacket.

"I just might!" He shouts back. There's a frustrated sigh when he grumbles how much the woman tries his patience.

"Don't be so hard on her, Choi. You like it when she does that."

"As much as you like the way she overpowers your car's air freshener."

"I'm going to lock you up with her one of these days." Seung Hyun glares at his teammates, succeeding only in making them laugh.

Siwon shakes his head and grabs his jacket. Someone has to be the bigger man today and as his friends didn't seem so inclined, he supposes the job falls on him. The newbie could help too but as he was presently drooling over the sight of Seung Hyun, this didn't seem to be the time for it. He understands, of course. His former partner can both be intimidating and awesome at times. He claps his brother's back and ushers him to the door.

"Come on, let's get you breakfast."

Seung Hyun grumbles something only his brother could have heard. Suho looks on and barely registers Il Woo and In Guk hurrying after them, the prospect of eating not so bad after the earlier cups of coffee. Car doors open and slam shut before it pulls away. Around him, the hum drum of office work and radio calls begin to dominate the silence. Suho turns around. Apparently, the excitement of this morning has already waned. He would have to find his desk now, make the courtesy call, and then maybe get bullied a bit.

"Hey newbie!"

He whirls to the sound and finds himself facing the Elle Kim. After all the truths in stories today, he guesses it wouldn't hurt to admit a few more. The woman is very easy on the eyes. When those dimples dent her cheeks not so subtly, he almost gives her his wrists to cuff. It's hard to think this was the same person who infuriated his idol so much to the point of walking out. Why, she even smelled wonderful. He wouldn't mind her scenting his car every now and then. But no, not in _that_ way. Okay, maybe a little bit that way. gods, he's lost it. Has the air gone thin or what?

"Huh?" Was his dignified reply.

"What do you think of oatmeal?" She beams at him.

"Is that a test question, m-mam?"

She shrugs, hands crossed over her chest while she leans on the table lazily, unintentionally emphasizing some parts he'd rather not peruse for fear of looking disrespectful. He hated the passing thought that oatmeal might be the make or break to his career. His father will not be happy if he gets fired this way. _Focus, Kim. Where do you stand on oatmeal?_

"I like the banana flavored one."

The frown that follows arrests his breathing a few seconds and he internally panics. He could still change his answer, right? It's not like he hates it. He just doesn't oppose eating the thing when it's the one on the table. Newbies cannot be choosers. Except when it's about flavors. He could have a say on -- Oh.

_Oh._

If he could replay that, he would. The smile was slow in coming, stretching the lines of her lips the same way it gradually dents her cheeks. It reaches her eyes, crinkling and gleaming and Suho faintly shivers. He had been prepared for bullying, but this was another kind he was not prepared for. When she reaches a hand out, he robotically shakes it. The sound of her laugh is amazing.

"Welcome to the team, Inspector."

He doesn't think it bad when tingles remain on his palm when she releases it. She's places a hand on his arm, showing him to a desk he presumes is now his and is telling him dos and don'ts he barely registers because there's so much of her around and all of a sudden. The air he sucks in to calm himself is laced with her as well. Suho momentarily closes his eyes and makes a note to stay as far from her as possible when they're in the field. He will die and distraction is a shameful reason to go. Maybe he'd stick with Inspector Choi. He distracts him another way because he's awesome and he might get killed for being so inexperienced but that's better, right? Death by gun has a good ring to it.

  
If it comes to a choice, though.. can't anyone just bully him?


End file.
